The Adventures of Alex Mercer: Wizarding Britain
by The Chimeran Vampire
Summary: After the events of Prototype, Alex Mercer travels the world and gets himself in situations of an unusual nature. Disclaimer: check my profile.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Click, click. _There, the bomb is secure_. That was a thought that went through the mind of Zeus as it secured a nuclear device to the helicopter. Zeus got into the chopper and started it up. It took off into sea. With only a minute until the bomb went off, he couldn't go far. When the bomb went off, Zeus was barely back to the U.S.S. Reagan when the chopper seized up. He was reduced to barely a scrap of meat, which a passing crow promptly ate. The crow took off for Britain. By the time the crow got to Britain, Zeus was ready to consume it. The crow settled on a windowsill next to a nursery. A substance started leaking out of the bird from every orifice. Purplish-black meat was leaking out of its eyes and mouth, slowly consuming the raven. The meat was growing bigger and started taking on a human form, of a man with a hoodie and a stern expression on his face. There was only an infant in the room. Zeus approached the child and was about to kill it when the door burst open. A woman with red hair entered and ran for the child. She stopped when she saw Zeus. A person in a hood entered behind her, pointed a stick at her, and she was bound in ropes.

The hooded man said, "As to what he saw in you." He saw Zeus and said, "Who are you?"

Zeus said, "Dr. Alex Mercer, and you?"

"Lord Voldemort and you are standing in between me and destiny." Voldemort then walked towards the infant. Mercer then stopped him.

"I can't let you do that. You have something in your blood that calls me and I want it." Mercer then grabbed Voldemort by his clothes and lifted him up in the air. Mercer then threw Voldemort on the ground and tried to stomp on his head. Voldemort rolled out of the way, got up, and pointed a stick at him. "What are you going to do?"

Voldemort hissed, "Avada Kedavra!" and a green light shot to Mercer and struck him. Voldemort laughed until Mercer got up again. Mercer was groaning and holding his chest. "How are you still alive?!" yelled Voldemort. Mercer screamed and black tendrils of energy erupted from him. Mercer commanded the tendrils to miss the bound woman and the infant. Voldemort, however, was pierced with a couple of them, nearly destroying him. The tendrils started to retreat into Mercer and Voldemort fell to the ground.

Mercer walked over to Voldemort and said, "You didn't expect that, did you?" Voldemort then died and black tendrils started crawling from Mercer all over Voldemort's corpse, consuming it. When Mercer finished consuming Voldemort, he doubled over from the backlash of receiving Voldemort's powers, skills, and memories. Mercer then saw a specter rise from where Voldemort was, but it fled. He turned to the bound woman and the infant. Mercer went to the infant and put a drop of his blood in the infant's mouth. He willed his hands to become claws and they formed into monstrous claws with some aesthetic spikes on his arms. He swiped at her, slicing the ropes and her shirt, and said, "I'll be back someday, Lily, be prepared."

Lily ran to her child and said, "What did you do to him?" She turned around and Mercer was nowhere to be found. There was only wreckage from where Mercer's devastator hit. It destroyed the door to the room, pierced the walls on the sides of the room facing in the house, and destroyed the ceiling and the outer wall. All that physically represented Voldemort's presence was his wand. Lily cradled her child and carried her out of the house. She said to herself, "Who was he? No, **what** was he?"

* * *

**I may continue this. Review**


	2. 13 years later

13 years later

"The Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said to those attending the opening feast. There was murmuring among the students. They had a lecture on the history of the Triwizard tournament. The opening feast then started and everyone started eating. The feast was ending when a grizzled, scarred man entered the room. He had one eye that was electric blue and a wooden leg. He walked with a limp and was scanning the room in his paranoia. The doors closed behind him.

"This is your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Moody then walked up to the staff table and found a seat. Everyone was starting on dessert when the doors to the Great hall opened ominously. Everyone turned to look at who was there. It was another man. He wore a sweatshirt with a hood covering his face. He had a black vest over that shirt, which the man had his hands in. He walked to the center of the room.

He said, "Lily Potter, I have returned." He was staring up at the Muggle studies teacher who had fear written all over her face. "I said I would. I also remember your child, who was given my blood."

Dumbledore said, "Who are you?"

Lily said, "Dr. Mercer, the one who destroyed the Dark Lord."

"I came here to find someone good at warding. I have the power to set up wards, but not the skill."

Lily said, "Demons don't need wards, they need to die!" She stood up, pointed her wand at him, and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" a sickly-green light came soaring at Mercer. It struck Mercer and he went flying. "I won't let you kill my son."

Dumbledore said, "That curse carries a life sentence to Azkaban."

"Mercer isn't human, he is some type of demon." Said Lily

"I'm a bio-weapon, Lily, not a demon." said Mercer as he was standing up. Everyone was chattering about what Mercer was. "Perhaps I should explain. I was built by the Gentek Corporation in America to eradicate humans of a specific racial type. Their mercenary group, Blackwatch, started eliminating everyone who was involved in making me. I was a non-sentient virus at the time. My creator, Dr. Alex Mercer, took me and fled the Gentek facility in New York City. Blackwatch cornered him and shot him multiple times. With his dying breath, he released me. I entered his body and consumed his corpse, taking the form you see in front of you. I was never alive, so I cannot die. Is that enough of an explanation for you, Lily Potter?"

"Yes and its Lily Snape now." said Lily.

Mercer started laughing, "I guess one person has their happily ever-after." Snape started looking nervous. "Don't worry your greasy head, I won't tell." Mercer turned to Dumbledore and said, "So, will you do some warding?"

Dumbledore said, "If you answer some questions, I'll do it."

Mercer said, "Fire away." Dumbledore looked at him in confusion. "Ask your questions."

"How did you defeat the Dark Lord? I could only fight him to a draw."

"I took him by surprise, surviving the Killing Curse. I then consumed his corpse, assimilating his power and memories to mine." Mercer said, now clearly bored.

"Where have you been the last 13 years?"

"My adventures in the last 13 years would probably take up a couple of Fanfics. I've been in Rio de Janeiro, Siberia, and Japan." Mercer said, getting annoyed.

"What kind of wards do you want up?"

"I need heat-suppression, human-repelling, indestructible, and unplottable." Mercer said. He was now irritated.

"Human-repelling? Indestructible? Those wards don't exist. The other two are manageable." said Dumbledore.

"I don't believe you, not in the slightest. If you lie to me again, you'll meet the same fate as Voldemort." Mercer said, getting infuriated.

"There are wards to repel muggles and dark creatures, but not humans in general. There are wards to prevent fires, but not heat. Why do you need these wards?" said Dumbledore.

Mercer lost his patience, "ARE YOU GOING TO PUT UP THESE WARDS, OR DO I HAVE TO CONSUME YOU TO GET THE INFO TO DO SO?" Mercer's arms turned to claws, shimmering in the light.

Everyone gasped, Dumbledore pulled his wand out, and Mercer was about ready to pounce on Dumbledore when a voice said, "Mizore said you would lose your patience too easy. If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight." Everyone turned to the doors.

Standing in the doorway was a girl of 15 years. She had vibrant, red hair tied in pig-tails. She was wearing a red blouse, a plaid skirt, and knee high socks. She was leaning against the doors. She said to everyone else, "You all may want to back up." Her left arm morphed into a blade, similar to how Mercer morphs. "This is going to be fun." She charged at Mercer, Mercer charged at her, and their weapons collided. She was holding back Mercer's swipes. This continued until she was backed up against a wall. She then dodged a swipe, front-flipped over Mercer, and turned around, burying her sword in Mercer's side. She pulled her sword out of Mercer's side and kicked him to the ground. She turned to Dumbledore and said, "That was the first time I beat him."

Faster than a blink of an eye; Mercer got up, charged her, and disarmed her. Her arm fell to the ground as Mercer said, "Kokoa, what's rule one?" he had one of his arms a huge sword instead of claws.

The girl, Kokoa, said, "Never take your eyes off your opponent."

Mercer reached for a bowl of candy. Kokoa's eyes lit up, ignoring the bleeding stump that was her arm. "What's rule two?"

Kokoa said, "Find a hole in your opponent's attack." Mercer tossed the bowl of candy at her, who voraciously devoured it.

He picked up Kokoa's arm and took a look at the hand-sized blade. "Kokoa, what's rule three?"

Kokoa, who just polished off the bowl of candy, said, "Hit hard, fast, and without mercy."

He held her arm up to her and chided "How do you expect to hit hard with a blade this small? No matter, you learn through mistakes." he held her arm up to her bleeding stump and the biomass reattached her arm, which morphed her arm back to normal.

He turned to Dumbledore saying, "Let's move, I haven't got all night."

* * *

**AN: This will be on hold while I write the other two parts of this series.**


End file.
